


Desire

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dorian Pavus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks without sex has Dorian on edge and when Ferron decides to wear a tight fitting pair of pants, Dorian becomes determined to end their drought once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

“ _Ferron_ . . .” Dorian gasped as the young mage walked into the rotunda to speak to Solas. He showed a report to the bald elf and shifted his weight so his left hip was dipped outwards. Dorian's eyes were planted firmly on the accentuated outline of Ferron's ass. He was wearing a new set of pants, a pair he had never seen on Ferron before and they sure did wonders on Dorian's ability to resist the temptation to tackle Ferron and take him here and now.

Two weeks without sex had absolutely no effect on Ferron it seemed. The man was constantly swamped with trying to prevent the end of the world - Dorian understood how the days could fly by so quickly. It wasn't the longest they had gone without - but this time Ferron was actually at Skyhold and not running around trying to solve everyone's problems. It wasn't as if Ferron left Dorian hanging, either. In the early hours of the morning Ferron would jerk or suck him off before the masses woke to disturb the couple's alone time.

Every second of peace they received, they seemed to lose five more as some tormenting trade off. Ferron couldn't just excuse himself from his duties by fading into the background anymore - that would be irresponsible. Before this growing worry and obligation in the Inquisition arose, Ferron and Dorian would make a point to at least have some sort of physical contact through the day. The first few days as an unintended chaste couple would at least give them time to bask in hot, groping filled make-out sessions but as the days trickled on, even kisses were cut from their routines. Dorian missed those stolen, tender moments as much as he missed their more intense run-ins.

He was determined to end this disconnect of each other’s needs and wants - and those tight pants were the first step to push him over the edge. He leaned over the balcony, intently watching the situation unfold with Ferron and Solas. He was quickly thinking about places they could run to that would provide at least some privacy - he actually didn't care if people saw or not. The need was overwhelming at this point - he was already showing through his pants. He was suddenly determined to leave Ferron as an aching, wet mess that couldn't even imagine a life without that kind of contact.

He sprinted down the stairs, not even worrying about the loud clicking of his shoes or his normal fear of falling flat on his face. He snatched Ferron's hand, speaking a harsh “I need the Inquisitor for a few moments,” before he yanked Ferron away from Solas and into the stairwell to Vivienne's room. It was the only place they could find some sort of privacy - she was out attending to some business in Orlais.

The door hadn't even shut behind them before Dorian pushed Ferron against the wall and planted his lips firmly on his. His hands snaked around Ferron's body and groped his ass, pulling their hips together and grinding his crotch into Ferron's leg. Ferron gasped against Dorian's lips before his body relaxed from the sudden change in tempo. He pushed his hands against Dorian's chest, breaking their kiss reluctantly. “Finally someone takes initiative,” he spoke with a low growl, a wicked smirk on his lips.

“Thank the Maker,” Dorian responded in a breathless sigh. He placed kisses on Ferron's neck, occasionally sucking or nipping at the skin. His hand rubbed over Ferron's hardened cock, causing droves of moans and gasps to roll from his lips. That delicious haze of pleasure fell over his mind - Ferron could hardly keep his eyes open as his head lulled easily to give Dorian greater access. His hands were moving on their own to unbuckle Dorian from his fancy shirt.

“Thank the Maker indeed,” Ferron moaned the words, his voice was light. Dorian's shirt opened and Ferron pushed it off of his shoulders. Dorian moved his hands from Ferron's body just enough to let the shirt fall at their feet. Ferron hooked his fingers in the hem of Dorian's pants and pulled him forward with a devious smile.

Dorian pulled away, breathing a soft “not here, Inquisitor . . .” He placed a gentle kiss on his jaw before he entwined their hands and led Ferron up the stairs and into Vivienne's room. The balcony was private from prying eyes but completely public to open ears. As far as he was concerned, he was going to let Ferron be as vocal as possible. This evoked a primal stir inside of Dorian's gut - Ferron felt it too.

They ran up the stairs, barely able to keep their hands off each other. “What about Vivienne, Dorian? She won't be happy if she-,” his voice was interrupted by an enrapturing kiss. Dorian traced his lips with his tongue before he gently bit into Ferron's lower lip and dragged his teeth against it as he pulled away. “Nevermind,” Ferron gasped. He pushed Dorian inside the room and kicked the door shut behind them. It created a loud bang, but both men easily mistook the noise for the beating of their hearts in their chest.

Dorian grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to the large daybed. He swung the elf in front of him but quickly tucked him into his body before he tripped over the sofa. “Now is about you, Ferron. I won't stop until you command it.” He whispered sincerely, gazing into Ferron's excited eyes. A shuttering breath fell from his lips and right into Dorian's mouth as he once again claimed it. He guided Ferron backwards, holding him tight and helping him fall to the sofa when the back of his legs hit the edge.

Dorian dropped to his knees, his teeth nipped Ferron's bottom lip as he pulled away. Despite the door opening, Dorian continued to unbutton Ferron's shirt as he slid between his legs. His lips trailed down the elf's taut chest to his built stomach. His hands slid up his flesh, pushing his shirt over his shoulder and off of his body.

“Unless you are here to watch us fuck, I suggest you leave.” Ferron breathed into the air. The door shut again with a hurried thud. Dorian chuckled against the hem of Ferron's pants. Ferron didn't even see who it was, his face had gone slack with pleasure.

“That was tactful,” Dorian smirked as he eased those tight pants over Ferron's thighs. Ferron had certainly become bolder since their first meeting. During one of their first particularly heated make out sessions, someone walked in; Ferron panicked and sprinted out of the room - he didn't even put his shirt back on.

“ _Hush_ you,” he quipped back as his hand pulled through Dorian's hair. He moaned and let his head lull back when Dorian's soft lips pressed against the head of his cock. He had forgotten the pleasure of such a thing. When Dorian's mouth sank down around him, taking in all of his length and holding down on the base for a few moments, Ferron could already feel the tightness in the pit if his stomach. Two weeks without release could seriously hinder his stamina.

Dorian's tongue swirled around him as he pulled back. Ferron groaned, his breath hitching in his throat when Dorian grabbed his hips and pulled him from the couch and down onto his knees. He pressed their bodies together, his hot breath and lips whispered across Ferron's face, neck, and chest. His hands squeezed the perfectly shaped mounds of Ferron's ass. Dorian focused all of his attention on that area, enjoying the sighs, moans, and soft coos that poured from Ferron's lips.

Ferron pressed his hips into Dorian's. He softly rolled against his clothed hardness, moaning at the friction it created. Dorian not only captured this moan with his lips, but he utilized the sensation by flipping them so Ferron was against the ground. Ferron gasped at the sudden movement, but the gasp melted into a low moan when Dorian began to thrust his hips against Ferron's exposed flesh. Even through his pants he could feel the burning heat of Ferron. His eyes were tightly shut and his hands were dragging down Dorian's flesh, completely consumed.

Before he got too comfortable, Dorian rolled them onto their sides. He wrapped his arm tightly around Ferron's back and held him impossibly close. He used his other hand to hook Ferron's leg over his shoulder. They were kissing passionately, losing each other in the fiery heat of it all. A deep groan vibrated in Ferron's chest when Dorian slipped a finger into his entrance. Not a moment later another two more fingers pushed inside, stretching him in the best way. Ferron buried his head in Dorian's neck, biting and kissing any flesh he could get ahold of. His hips were pushing into Dorian's hand as Dorian pumped into him.

His breathing was heavy and rapid, a signal that the pressure was building - boiling over and ready to burst. Ferron was too lost in it all. He had managed to grind his cock against the clothed fabric of Dorian's thigh. He was moving his hips vigorously - his goal was within reach and it was almost overwhelming. His eyes were closed tightly and his teeth were pinching down on Dorian's ear. Dorian places kisses all over Ferron's face, quickly deciding to either finish Ferron off now or to hold him off until the main event. “Hold on Amatus,” Dorian purred against his ear as his fingers slipped from inside him and he pulled away from his desperate hips.

Ferron let out a low whine, but he intuitively rolled onto his back. His hand busied itself, but Dorian gently took his wrist and commanded a soft, “ _No_ , just another moment.” Ferron responded with a frustrated whimper. He watched with keen eyes as Dorian quickly stripped himself. He stood up, grabbed Ferron's hand and pulled him to his feet. However, before any weight was resting on Ferron's feet, Dorian had picked him up and held him firmly against his chest. Ferron rubbed against him, enjoying the bare heat against his. His lips were all over Dorian's face as Dorian carried him to the daybed and gently put him down upon it.

“Dorian - I can't wait any longer - _please_ ,” he was practically begging in a breathless whisper. Dorian parted his quivering thighs and pushed them back so his feet could hook over Dorian's shoulder. He pushed into him, entering with ease. A guttural moan reverberated through Ferron - Dorian was bigger than he remembered and despite the slight pressure, he felt amazing. “Don't stop...” Ferron commanded in a low tone. His eyes met Dorian's and it was all a hazy blur from there.

Dorian entwined his hands in Ferron's and pushed them above his head, locking him against the stiff mattress. He directed every bit of strength and endurance into his pelvis, driving deep and hard into Ferron. Every thrust jerked Ferron up the mattress. It didn't take long for noises of ecstasy to pour from Ferron's parted lips between his hard breath. Dorian nipped his teeth over Ferron's neck and chest. He buried his face in Ferron's neck when he sped up his pace. His ragged breaths burned against Ferron's skin.

Ferron wetly constricted around Dorian when he began to swell within him. His hips were driving erratically into him, filling the room with the offbeat slapping of flesh against flesh. Ferron's fingers dug into the shallow valleys between Dorian's knuckles. Dorian could feel the flex of Ferron's stomach underneath him. “ _Dorian - I can't-!_ ” He cried into Dorian's skin as his hips twisted to the side and then up into Dorian. He was writhing, the pleasure was intense and Dorian had him right at the edge despite his best effort to hold out for him. His legs were trembling against Dorian's shoulders.

Dorian slammed into Ferron one last time before a deep groan rumbled in the back of his throat. Ferron's name ghosted across his lips as if his breath had been replaced by those two sweet syllables. The white, hot liquid that filled Ferron was the delicious signal he had been craving. He immediately let go of the tight control he had over himself, surrendering to the waves of pleasure that rolled through him. Dorian could feel him tense around him as he released between their bodies, guttural moans poured from his lips.

Dorian's tongue slid over the salty beads of sweat that were covering Ferron's neck. He kissed Ferron's cheeks and mouth, adoring his face with soft droves of his lips. He relaxed his grip that he had over Ferron's hands as he slowly pulled out and rolled to his side, shifting Ferron just enough to snuggle him into his chest. The elf's body heaved against Dorian as he took in a deep breath.

“How you let me go two weeks without _that_ was completely blasphemous on your part. Don't ever let it happen again.” Ferron joked after a few moments of recovery. He ran the tip of his nose across the contours of Dorian's chest before he tilted his head and captures his lips in a loving hold. Dorian kissed him deeply, returning the emotion he felt for Ferron.

He pulled away slowly, leaving Ferron weak once again. “You're wish is my command, Amatus.” He smiled wide and Ferron laughed. Despite the threat of someone walking in on them again, the couple remained. They talked and laughed about how crazy this whole situation has been, and when the conversation turned quiet, they opened up to each other and covered what's been going on in their lives as individuals. Eventually, Ferron drifted off to sleep and Dorian followed soon after. “I love you,” was the last phrase spoken, and neither man was ready to let this moment go quite yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last smut addition to the series. Don't fret, however, Dorian and Ferron's adventures will continue outside of this series through requests and a sudden muse. It was the first couple I really got into, explored, and fell in love with. I've been through hell and back with these two and I've loved every minute of it. This last smut entry is dedicated to Jaden: Thank you so much for your support and all your pointers and encouragement to keep writing, I hope you find peace in your life. As for my readers, friends, your support means the world to me and it keeps me going. I hope you all live happy, prosperous lives! You don't know me, but if any of you ever need anything, you can contact me on Tumblr at Friendofthefugitive. I love hearing from you! (Sorry this got kinda long - I'm a writer, I can't help it Cx)


End file.
